The Basketball Which Team 7 Teaches
by animelover171
Summary: Team 7 is given a mission from the outside world to help train the GoM to help reach their full potential, but with these stuck up brats, it's a lot harder than it sounds.
1. Mission Received

**Normal POV**

It's an ordinary day in Japan, for most people any way. For Akashi Seijuro on the other hand, it was anything but.

The day started off normal, wake up, get dressed, and practice playing basketball. That was when he got a message, from his father, saying that he wanted to speak with him.

It was like any other conversation he had with his father. Then it took a weird turn.

"Remember Seijuro, your studies are important, especially now that you're in high school. But your middle school reputation has preceded you, now, basketball is just as important as your other activities. That is why I have taken the necessary actions to ensure that you reach your full potential in your sports activities and took the liberty of hiring some special help."

Akashi Seijuro had never been so shell shocked in his life. His father usually stayed out of his business when it came to basketball.

But now he was all in it, and he had never been so infuriated in his life about this little fact. What about the promise he made to the others? He would have the unfair advantage in the situation.

"I'm sorry father but I cannot accept this help you have gotten, it is unnecessary." Akashi said, trying to hold his temper with his father. The way his father suggested he have a personal trainer for basketball almost made it seem like he was looking down on him.

"Oh? And why not?" Seijuro's father asked him as he narrowed his eyes, challenging him. He had notice a change in his son one day after school, after basketball preactice with the other miracles. He had come home, different. His eyes that were once both red were now red and gold. Not only that but his personality change as well, he was still just as polite as he had always been but sometimes, the way he acted or said some things scared even him.

But he never tried to change it because it made him more suitable for when he would take over the family business.

"I have my own reasons for not wanting a trainer for basketball. I am perfectly capable of handling it on my own."

"Be that as it may Seijuro, you will still have this trainer help you in basketball. I've already hired him. You should be thankful about who I've hired for you."

Akashi Seijuro was not pleased, although he would admit, he was curious.

"Just out of curiosity father, who did you hire?"

His father smiled. He knew that what he said next would surely get him to agree.

"I hired a Shinobi from the Elemental Nations."

That was _not_ what Akashi was expecting at all.

"You hired, a Shinobi? A ninja? To train me in basketball?" He asked his father, then, after a moment. "Can they even play basketball?"

Akashi's father smirked.

 _Hook_

"It's not so much as that they'll teach you about basketball, you already know that much. They'll teach you more or less of how to use your body, train your body so you can reach your full potential at a younger age. And if it makes you feel better, I'm sure if they just watch a couple of games they'd get it down."

Akashi paused after a moment.

 _Line_

"I'll do it."

 _And sinker_

"On one condition."

 _Or not_.

~•~

 **The Next Day**

 **Konoha**

In Tsunade's office was the entirety of team 7.

Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, Sai, Yamato, and last but not least, the Hokage's apprentice herself, Haruno Sakura.

Out of all of them, Kakashi was the only one with his pack ready, meaning whatever mission he was given had changed and required more people, which also explained why the rest of team 7 were there.

"C'mon granny! Why'd you wake us up this early for?!" Came a complaint from none other than Naruto.

 _Dumbass_.

"Naruto damnit! Respect your superiors!" Tsunade yelled back at him.

"You mean respect my elders?" He asked cheekily.

 **SLAM**

 _And there goes the desk_. Thought Shuzune who was standing besides her Hokage.

"Damnit Naruto!" Tsunade yelled.

Just Tsunade was about to jump over the desk she had just split in half to pummel Naruto, Sakura beat her to it and whacked him upside the head.

"Ow! Sakura-chan! That really hurt!"

"Then listen to Tsunade, Baka! And what do you mean this early? We get up earlier that this for team training!" With that Naruto shut his mouth.

"Ah-hem, thank you Sakura, now, as I was saying. A few days ago Konoha had received a mission from Tokyo Japan, from a wealthy businessman to help train his son, Kakashi was supposed to take that mission. However, late yesterday afternoon a follow up mission arrived, asking for five more capable Shinobi to train his son's friends. Apparently they had some kind of promise and a trainer would get in the way of that promise. And the only way he would accept the trainer, is if those involved in the promise we're to get a trainer also. That, is where the rest of you come in." Tsunade explained after calming down and taking a seat once again, behind the broken desk. One look at said desk and Tsunade clicked her tongue, slammed both hands on either side of it and fixed it where it was broken down the middle.

"Okay, we're supposed to train these guys but for what? What are we training them in?" Sasuke asked after watching Tsunade fix the dealing the two seconds it took to break it.

"Basketball, these boys are basketball players. But they already know the sport so all you have to do is train their bodies to keep up with them."

"Keep up with them?" Sakura asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"Yes, you see, these boys are prodigies when it comes to basketball, but because they are so young, it's dangerous for them to push themselves too hard. So it's your job to prepare their bodies and keep them on par with their mental capabilities." Tsunade explained further.

"Ok I think I'm following. There are six prodigies to teach and six of us here, so we all have one to train but who do we get to train?" Naruto asked, the first part of his explanation was a given, the question was still a good one. The only one who didn't have any questions or anything to say was Kakashi.

Everyone watched as Tsunade rummaged through a pile of papers before pulling out a file and taking out six pictures.

"Since this was Kakashi's mission first he still gets the same boy. This is him, Akashi Seijuro, the son of our employer."

They all looked at the photo of the red head that had one red eye and one gold eye with slitted pupils.

"I feel like if Orochimaru and Sasori had a son this would be him." Naruto said with the most absolute straightest face making Sakura snicker while the others either smirked or looked disgusted.

"That is the most disturbing thing I have ever pictured in my life Naruto." Sai said, still with a blank face but if you looked hard enough, you could see the disgust.

"Seriously, it's not like I planned on going to sleep tonight dobe." Sasuke said, not bothering to hide his scowl.

"Moving on." Tsunade said, getting everyone's attention despite felling a chill go down her spine. "Kakashi is getting him because of his abilities."

That cause them all to sober up.

"Abilities?" Yamato asked.

"Yes, they are actually well known in Japan. These boys are called the Generation of Miracles. They all have something that make them prodigies. And depending on their ability and or personality you teach the one that is most suited to you. Akashi Seijuro has what's called the Emperor Eye, it predicts movement almost to the point he can basically see the future."

"Incredible, and you're sure they're civilians?" Yamato asked looking at the picture of Akashi Seijuro.

"Positive, I even did some background checks because honestly, if they had even the slightest amount of chakra I would have thought they were shinobi as well."

"But if Kaka-sensei only has this guy because of his eye, Sasuke could have taken him." Naruto said, surprising everyone with How true his statement was. Even Kakashi lowered his porn book to look at him.

"Well, yes that's true, as a matter of fact, Sasuke and Kakashi could switch boys and it would work either way because, _this_ , Uchiha, is who you will be training." Tsunade said pointing to another picture.

"This is Kise Ryouta, his ability is like the sharingan, all he has to do is see something once and he can copy it to a T. So yes, Kakashi could have trained Kise instead but I think our employer would rather have someone older train his son." Everyone took in her words as they looked at the picture of Kise.

Blond hair, gold eyes, and extremely attractive.

 _Definite eye candy._ Thought Sakura as a small blush rose to her cheeks.

"Not hard on the eyes is he Sakura?" Tsunade asked, basically reading her thoughts.

"Hm." Sakura hummed in agreement.

"Well he is a teen model." Tsunade added.

"Sasuke you lucky teme." Sakura said as she rested her left elbow on his right shoulder.

Said 'teme' twitched at being called a teme and at the pysical contact.

About a year ago Sakura had confessed to him but in the middle of her confession she hesitated, Sasuke of course noticed it and called her out on it. Turned out she did love him, but as a brother, she then proceeded to blame him for wasting half of her youth, and proceeded to call him teme since then. She got over it eventually but still called him teme from time to time.

"Shut up Haruno. If this guy is a model then that means he has a fan club with fangirls, I hate fangirls, even if they aren't mine, they're still an unwanted distraction."

Sakura laughed and leaned all her weight to the elbow that was resting on Sasuke.

"The only thing that he can't copy is the other members if the GoM." Sasuke took all the information in for future use.

"Next we have Midorima Shintaro, his ability is his shooting. In middle school he shot nothing but three's his current range is about mid court, a little less maybe. But he, unlike some members of the Generation of Miracles, trains to further that range. Yamato, you'll train him. You specialize in long range attacks, I believe you'd be able to help him best." Yamato nodded as he looked at the picture of a man with green hair and eyes wearing glasses, in the picture it looked like he was in the middle of fixing his glasses, but his fingers were taped.

"Is his hand injured Hokage-sama?" Yamato asked as he pointed to his taped fingers.

"No but he's very superstitious, the whole daily horoscope thing, he believes it all and believes that luck is how he wins, or is at least a contributing factor." Yamato nodded as he watched the younger members of Team 7 look at the photo of the green haired green eyed male.

"This one is Murasakibara Atsushi, his strength lies in his defensive powers just because of how large he is however, when angered, his true strength lies in his offensive capability, rumor has it he scored 100 points on his own during a single game. Sai will have him."

"So this guy has extreme anger issues and you want Sai of all people to train him?" Naruto asks, looking at Tsunade like she had grown another head.

"Is there a problem with that dickless?"

"Sai you bastard!" Before Naruto could throw a punch Tsunade began speaking again.

"I know what you're thinking but Murasakibara-san isn't always like that apparently, more times than not he's an easy going relatively childish person. And not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed either so if Sai says something that Murasakibara-san doesn't like I'm sure he'll ignore it and vise-a-versa for Sai."

"So basically what you're saying is that they're both emotionally stunted? I guess that makes sense then." A pensive look crossed Sai's face before looking at Sakura, confusion written all over his face.

"I'm emotionally stunted?" Sakura had to burry her head into the crook of her elbow that was resting on Sasuke's shoulder to muffle her laughter.

"Why is he holding so much candy?" Kakashi asked, speaking for the first time since they all arrived as he pointed to the picture of a large male with purple hair and eyes with a large bag of snacks in hand.

"He has a bit of a sweet tooth."

"A bit!? He looks worse than Sakura!"

"Hey! What's wrong with liking sweets?" Ignoring Sakura's and Naruto's little banter Said popped the question.

"Not that I'm complaining Hokage-sama, but wouldn't Sakura be more suited to Murasakibara-san in this case?" Sai asked the question that was also on Sakura's mind.

"When I first read them over I did think Sakura was more likely to receive him as a trainee, but then I read the next profile." Tsunade honestly said before another picture was handed to Sakura. "Aomine Daiki, he was the Ace of his middle school team. Rivaled only by the Capitan of the team Akashi himself. His forceful plays were feared by many on the court that eventually as soon as he got the ball everyone on the opposing team gave up. Soon his motto became; "The only one at can beat me is me."

Sakura took a good look at the tan males face and burned it into her memory.

Tan skin, dark blue hair and eyes. He's also on the attractive side but that wasn't her mission.

"He's not that bad looking either is he Sakura?" Tsunade asked, for a second time. Suspiciously, Sakura looked at Tsunade and saw a glimmer in her eyes that she didn't exactly like.

"Tsunade-shishou, I sincerely hope you aren't trying to play match maker with me and our supposed clients, are you?" One look at Tsunade's face was all she needed to see.

"Shishou!"

"Granny!"

"My lady!"

"Hokage-sama!"

"What? Sakura's like a daughter to me and I ain't getting any young, I want grandchildren damnit! Shuzune doesn't have anyone in that sense so Sakura's my only hope!"

"That's no damn excuse!"

"Can we get on with the last of this meeting? We do have to run for about three days and possibly take a train."

"Kakashi's right. Sakura, you have Aomine because with your personality and attitude towards some people makes you the best candidate for this man."

"Understood."

"Now Naruto, you have this one. His name is Kuroko Tetsuya. He was the phantom sixth member of the GoM. Recognized by all members of the GoM, his specialty is his passing. He naturally has a weak presence which allows him to move freely on the court and pass to his other teammates."

The photo of the pale skinned man with sky blue hair and eyes to match drew in everyone's attention.

"He'll be by far the easiest to get along with, but the most difficult to train. He can only pass, he can't shoot. He also has no physical strength and low stamina."

"Well damn." Naruto said as she scratched the back of his head with one hand while holding the picture with the other.

"Any other questions? _Important questions?_ "

Tsunade stressed when Naruto and Sai both opened their mouths only to close them right away.

"I do." Spoke Sakura, gaining everyone's attention.

"Yes Sakura, what is it?"

"These guys are all high-school students, in high-school, does this mean we have to attend whatever school they go to also? As students? Or teachers?"

Everyone snapped to Tsunade.

"That is honestly not up to me. I suppose you would need to ask Akashi-sama or his son about that. But most likely yes, if only to keep up appearances."

For a moment, no one spoke. They all just stood there taking in all the information.

"Well, as much as I would love to wait around here all day, the rest of you need to pack. Meet me at the village gates in ten minutes. Pack for a couple months."

"Will we really be gone that long?"

"No, we'll be gone longer than that, we'll just be washing our clothes regularly."

"W-what! How long will this mission last!?"

"That has yet to be determined, it all depends on- "

"Our employer, right."

"Sakura, I need you to stay back for a minute. There's something I would like to discuss with you before you leave." As everyone filtered out Sakura stayed put.

"Everything alright Shishou?"

"I have a favour to ask of you Sakura."

"Anything, just name it."

"It's not as though I don't trust the other boys but, would you mind checking up on them every now and again?"

"Sure thing, any particular reason?"

"Not necessarily, I'd just feel more comfortable if you gave me a small report on how the boys are handling this mission."

"Alright. Consider it done."

"Any last questions before you leave to pack?"

Sakura took a minute to think.

"Just one, where will we be living?"

"Apparently that's already been covered, just ask Akashi-sama when you get there."

Sakura nodded and left the her office.

Once home Sakura packed only a hand full of ninja outfits and much more civilian clothes considering where she was going and put them all in suit cases and sealed everything in scrolls in her hip pouch.

Ten minutes later like they agreed, Sakura met her teammates at the gates.

"Ready team?" At everyone's nod we took off, for who knows how long


	2. Arrival

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

As soon as we arrived in Tokyo Japan we all went to a nearby bath house to not only freshen up a bit but but to also change out of our ninja wear.

We had to be at the Akashi Manor in about an hour so I took my time soaking and just listened to the people around me. There wasn't that many people here considering the time of day but a few people were out.

"I know, did you see them? They were so hot! Especially the blond!"

"No way! The blond was cute but did you see the guy next to him with the black hair?"

"Yes! Now that's hot! And the guy next to him looks like his brother!"

I tried to contain my laugher. It was obvious they were talking about Naruto, Sai and Sasuke.

After another ten minutes I got out and wrapped a towel around my chest and another towel to dry my hair.

I looked through my bag that had my civilian clothes in it and began to look through it for something to wear.

 _It's a bit hot out so maybe... Shorts? This, and maybe these. That'll do._

I Thought as I slipped on some jean shorts, a black tank top and some black converse follows by a thin light gray jacket before sealing everything else away.

When I stepped out I noticed I was the only one, so I decided to wait outside and lean against a brick wall next to the bath houses.

It was peacefully quite. I look around to see all the people walking about. A particular group of girls caught my attention, just because they were so loud and obnoxious. it ruined the once peaceful silence.

I found myself scowling at them.

 _If only I could just.._.

I reached my hand up to my eye and made pinching motions with my thumb and index finger, squishing their heads from a distance.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing?"

A small squeak left my lips as I turned around and saw Sasuke standing there looking at me like I was insane.

"They're worse than your fan-girls and they don't even have anything to fan-girl about!" I said with a pout as I pointed to the group of girls.

Sasuke looked at who I was talking about before scowling.

"I think they have something to fan-girl about." Sasuke said as he jerked his head a small distance away from the girls who were squealing to find a blond standing looking every bit as attractive as he probably knows he is.

I stared for a minute before recognizing him.

"Wait a second, is that." I trailed off, hoping Sasuke would pick up what I'm putting down.

"Kise Ryouta. He's certainly very popular in these parts."

"How much you wanna bet that even though Konoha doesn't really get that many fashion magazines Ino still knows who this guy is."

Sasuke looked at me with an eyebrow raised, looking amused.

"She probably found out about him as soon as he was signed." I snickered as I knew he was right. That's Ino for you.

"Do you wanna follow him? Get to know a different side of him." I asked as I watch the young blond model disappear into the crowd of people and watch the girls who were watching him frown, as he was no longer visible.

"Nah, I'll figure it all out when we're introduced." He said casually as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever you say Teme." I said, smirking childishly as I poked his side.

"Tch." Sasuke clicked his tongue before nudging my shoulder with his making me giggle.

"Where's the others?" I questioned when I realized the others were still inside.

"The Dobe got into it with Sai and broke some stuff, Yamato is breaking up the fight while Kakashi deals with the damages and the owner. I got out of there as soon as Naruto threw the first punch."

By the time he had finished I had steam coming out of my ears.

"Those dumb asses." I spat out through gritted teeth. Sasuke took a careful step back when I began to visibly shake in rage with a clenched fist.

"Yo Sakura-chan, Teme! You ready to go?"

I spun around to see a beat up grinning Naruto and a sulking Sai with a disappointed Yamato and pissed off Kakashi.

That was all it took for me to take a step forward and deck Naruto in the face.

"BAKA!" I yelled as Naruto flew to the ground with a broken nose.

On the way to the Akashi Manor I left Naruto and Sai all beat up, bloodied and broken and suffering until we were a block away and Kakashi had made me heal them.

As we stood in front of the manor, which was really a mansion, we couldn't help but stare at it.

After having stared at it for a good two minutes Kakashi had finally walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

It sounded so majestic with all the different pitches of bells ringing.

A butler had answered the door before bowing with one hand to his chast and his other hand outstretched to his side in a welcoming manner.

"Akashi-sama and the young master have been expecting you. I will lead you to them in Akashi-sama's office."

Too stunned to say anything we just nodded and followed the man as he lead us through several halls before reaching a large door at the end of the corridor.

The butler knocked on the door.

"Please excuse me for interrupting Sir, but they have arrived." The Butler said as he pushed the door open several inches to allow his to see eye to eye with the man who pays the bills.

"Well don't just stand there, send them in." The man who pays the bills said with such haughty authority it made me cringe.

I just groaned. 'I am so not going to like this guy.' I said to my self as we all walked in and sat down.

We were seated at a round table with Akashi-sama, and his son at one end, with us sort of surrounding them. Akashi-sama took a glance at all of us before he began speaking.

"Well, now that you've arrived, we can get started. Before we do that however, are you sure that you're all," his eyes moved towards me in doubt. Or was that uncertainty? Maybe disgust? Either way, I was insulted. "Capable?" He finished.

Yup, definitely insulted. But before I could rip this guy a knew one his son actually said something.

"Father, I'm sure sexuality has nothing to do with a persons strength. Not only that but you specifically asked for strong and capable ninja, I'm sure were getting what we paid for." I stared at the red head in shock, he seemed almost worse that his father at first glance. But then again looks can be deceiving. Just take herself for example.

His father scowled for a second before clearing his face of all emotion.

"Moving on, I have made a list determining which of you would be better suited for the boys."

"With all due respect sir," I bagan, with a slight edge to my voice that had my boys stiffening, clearly recognizing the danger. "We as ninja know our capabilities far better than you do, we do not give out our personal information pertaining to ourselves, that would just be giving out critical infornation thaf could lotentially be used against us, in other terms, suicide. Not only that, but the information that you have already been given is just the basics that every ninja must learn before being put on the active roster for ninja duties, they were only slightly altered to better match us ourselves in order to satisfy your petty civilian inquiry, with that being said, we've already determined who will be training who." I said, ending my rant with a smile.

By the time I was finished, our employer and his son looked taken aback by my speech, surprised that I had actually said anything at all. While her boys only tried to hold in their laughter.

 **One hour later**

I inhaled deeply as I stepped off the foyer of the Akashi manor.

After a few final words, Akashi-sama told us all of our living arrangements. Once I was told mine I walked myself out the front door. A minute later Akashi Seijuro followed suit and was now standing in front of me. Red hair, and heterochromatic eyes, the right being red and the left a yellow/orange. His pupils her vertical, like a cat or a snake.

"So, Haruno-san, you'll be taking care of Daiki, yes?" I pursed my lips.

"'Taking care' isn't the term I would used, I'm training him to help him reach his full potential, just as everyone else is." Akashi 'hmm'd.

"Yes well, Daiki can sometimes be a bit rash."

"I'm sure I'd be able to handle it." He tilted his head to the side.

"Yes, I'm sure." He said, his left eye almost seeming to have a ring glow around for a split second as he took a few steps foreword. I went to take a step back seeing as he was walking straight to me. That's when it happened, I felt my ankle bend for a quick second before I used my other foot to balance myself.

We both looked into each other's eyes.

" **Interesting**." We both said at the same time.

I grinned. 'Very interesting.'

"Sakura-chan, are you ready to go? It's best we leave now so we can get settled in." I broke eye contact with Akashi and looked up to see Naruto.

"Yeah I'm ready." I said as one by one my boys filed out of the mansion and onto the main road, all except for Kakashi-sensei who would actually be staying in a guest bedroom of the manor.

"I'm not really good with goodbyes so, just leave." Kakashi said while running the back of his neck sheepishly. I couldn't hold back the bubble of laughter that escaped my lips. I ran up and hugged him.

"See you later Kaka-sensei. I come by to check up on you every now and then." I said as I ran back out onto the street so we could all get to where we need to go. Kakashi have a crinkled eye smile and waved.

"Aa, see you around then I guess."

Then the rest of us went back to find a train station so we could get where we needed to be.

And on the way there I couldn't but think about Akashi and my ankle, and what everyone else was capable of.


	3. The First Day

**_I have no excuses, please enjoy the chapter!_**

 **3rd Person POV**

Sakura sighed as she stepped into her new home for who knows how long.

Walking into her newly furnished living room, she plopped down on her couch and pulled out a laptop to do some research.

She was in a new environment and wasn't about to handicap herself by not equipping her mind with the needed information of new territory.

Granted she knows the basics of the land.

Like that she and Naruto are in the Tokyo region and can see each other regularly, along with Sasuke who was in the Kanagawa region not even twenty minutes away.

Kakashi was about a hour away in the Kyoto region.

And Sai, poor Sai. He was the farthest in the Akita district, more than three hours away.

Sakura sighed.

If what she knows about her boys, they'll cause trouble with someone in the school or in the basketball team.

Whether it be Kakashi with his tardiness, Sasuke with his arrogance, Sai with his insults, or Naruto with his stupidity. Hell, even Yamato will scare the crap out of anybody who pisses him off enough.

She just hopes that whoever they encounter are understanding... Or at least strong enough to put up a fight... Or run away.

Sakura gave another sigh as she looked the the school uniform from the screen of her laptop, a short black skirt with a white stripe along the bottom. The top consisted of a white button up shirt, a red ribbon tied around the neck and a black blazer to top it all off.

Sakura glared heatedly at the, the thing. Oh how she hates school uniforms.

She kept browsing through not just the schools website but the local map of the entire Tokyo region. A few hours later she had the whole thing memorized. Well, it was part of being a ninja after all.

That night Sakura went to bed early so she could buy her uniform early tomorrow for the first day of school tomorrow.

"This is ridiculous." She told herself as she got ready for bed. "I already finished school almost three years ago, but now I have to come back to this crap? Great."

As she kept muttering profanities under her breath she got into bed, all the while thinking about how her first day was going to go.

The next day, just like she wanted, she got up early and headed to the school that she was already enrolled in to get her uniforms.

"Oh my, you're here pretty early, aren't you dear?" Asked a sweet old lady at the receptionist desk almost as soon as she walked in the door.

"Yes ma'am, I'm one of the newest students here, I have yet to even pick up my uniform, it's why I'm here." Sakura explained.

"Oh please dear don't call me ma'am, I makes me feel older that I already am." Said the old lady before standing up to disappear into the back room, coming back few minutes later with a large box.

"Alright dear, give me your sizes and I'll pick them out for you. You'll receive three skirts and six shirts, three long sleeve and three short sleeve, as well as a knitted vest and a blazer. The socks, shoes and neck ribbon are also going to be included. The uniforms can either be paid in full at anytime throughout the school year or be paid off in parts at whatever time suits you best." She told her things she already knew from reading the schools website last night so all she did was tell her her size and accepted the clothes she gave her.

After that whole ordeal she realized it was actually a lot of clothes she had to carry, so after she went to the bathroom to change into the uniform she sealed the rest of the clothes away into a spare sealing scroll she brought with her, it was no bigger than her index finger and could easily fit in her pocket. She kept it on her at all times with ninja weapons and spare clothes for any kind of emergency.

Sakura stuck her head out of the bathroom door to see a semi empty hallway as kids started to show up as it was getting closer to the time school was to start.

She walked outside to where some students were gathering by a board.

There were girls squealing, guys giving each other high fives, some people also looked disappointed. When she could finally read the board she knew why... they were to tell you which classes you'd be in and who you'd be in them with.

Sakura walked closer to it to see if she could find her name, ignoring all the people who were staring at her because of her hair.

She looked through the list of names before finding hers.

"Class 3-A." She said to herself before nodding once and walked toward her new class, hoping she'd catch a glimpse of Aomine Daiki on her way.

Oh how she would regret those words later.

As soon as she found class 3-A Sakura walked inside and took a seat next to the window in the back. She ignored all the stares she had gotten from her pink hair, she had business to do, she wasn't going to let a few stares bother her any.

As she was sitting patiently in her class another girl walked in, their hair colors were matching.

' _Oh God_.' The longer Sakura stared at it the more she realized it was natural like hers.

"Damnit Dai-chan... It's the first days of school and you're late! Huh?" The other pink haired girl began mumbling to herself before her eyes locked on Sakura, or more specifically her hair.

Just as she was about to say something someone had accidentally bumped into her from behind. That came as no surprise to Sakura though, considering the other girl was right in the middle of the door way.

However, even though it was the girls fault, the man that had bumped into her began apologizing profusely and bowing his head apologetically.

The girl tried to calm him down by saying that it was her fault, not his, but he wouldn't hear of it.

Finally five minutes later the poor boy walked off, leaving the other pink haired girl to ponder until the man Sakura was looking for showed his face.

"Satsuki, what are you doing in here, this isn't your class, you're class 1-A." Said a voice so deep it had chills go through Sakura's spine.

"I'm just making sure that you won't be late on the first day of school, you already missed the opening ceremony yesterday morning." Sakura cringed slightly, She didn't even know that they had an opening ceremony.

"It was too bothersome to go, I didn't see any point in it, so I slept in."

Sakura scoffed. He's late, he doesn't care, and she could already smell his arrogance, this guy is going to be the death of her, that's for damn sure.

"What are you staring at Satsuki?" Aomine asked her, realizing the girl wasn't paying him any attention.

"She has pink hair, like me." She suddenly felt two pairs of eyes on the side of her head as She pretended not to notice and kept staring out the window next to her.

Sakura heard him scoff before replying.

"Great, maybe you two can be friends." Came the sarcastic reply that had Sakura boiling.

"Dai-chan, it's not funny, this is serious."

"Why is it so serious?"

"Because, having pink hair made me unique, and now there's two or us so I'm not unique anymore." Then a small gasp left her lips. "What if Tetsuya-kun ends up falling for her!"

"You're such an air head Satsuki. Go to your own class." Aomine seemed to be getting annoyed.

"Do you think hers is fake?"

"Are you kidding me? Just look at her, pink eyebrows and eyelashes? You told people yourself that no one goes to those kind of lengths when they asked you the same damn thing."

"I never said-" she began only for Aomine to scoff before he what appeared to be mimicking her in a false, higher pitch voice.

"Fake? Look at my brows and lashes, both pink! Who goes to those lengths to die that part of their hair?"

Satsuki let out another gasp, this one more high pitched and insulted.

"Now get to class Satsuki." Said girl stomped her feet before leaving to get to her own class.

Aomine came and took the seat right behind Sakura. Through the whole ordeal she had been facing the window. It was only when Aomine sat down did she "react" and look at him with false surprise.

"It's you, your the girl Akashi told me about." Sakura didn't have to fake the surprise this time.

She pondered for a minute before sighing.

"Well, I guess it would be less awkward meeting you this way." She said before turning her whole body around to face him completely, straddling the chair she was sitting backwards on, her arms folded on top of the back of the chair.

' _Now, I know sitting this way, especially in a skirt, isn't exactly 'lady like' but I had shorts under, I wasn't flashing any body_.'

But that didn't stop Aomine from looking down and frowning when he saw shorts instead of panties.

' _This bitch_.' She couldn't help but think when he looked slightly disappointed.

"I don't need a girl teaching me how to do anything." Her anger with this man only kept rising.

"That's where your sorely mistaken Aomine-san. I'm not a girl..." He looked confused for a second before she shunshined behind him, with her chest pressed to his back and her lips against his ear as he whispered: "I'm a Kunoichi of the village hidden in the leaves." Before appearing back in her seat like she was moments ago, almost as if she hasn't moved at all.

Aomine's eyes widened considerably before he shivered from a chill going down his spine. Of course this would be the reaction of anyone who'd seen a ninja technique up close for the first time.

But little did she know, that Aomine had shivered for an entirely different reason as he refrained from touching where her lips just met his ear and her hair tickled the side of his neck.

' _Damn_.' Was all he could think.

 ** _Next time we'll see the other guy's_** **_and their first meeting with their respective GoM trainee._**


End file.
